


Fuck Fridays

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Tracy - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: Hayden need to go to work but Tracy's being a clingy little shit.
Relationships: Hayden Romero/Tracy Stewart
Kudos: 4





	Fuck Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really tiny drabble I wrote at 12 am :D

"Haydennnnnnuugghh" Tracy groaned at the sudden burst of cold air that hit her. "Come backkk" .

"Babe, its a Friday" Hayden laughed, her soft curls bouncing across her shoulders as she struggled to find her belt.

"I fucking hate Fridays" Tracy grumbled, watching Hayden fumble with the latch.

"Who hates fridays?" She stopped for a moment, bewildered.

"It's so hard" Tracy moaned. "I know it's just 8 hours till I get to see your sad ass but that makes me even more excited and then the hours feel like days and I can't wait till we can just-"

"God, you're so dramatic" Hayden smiled softly, catching her girlfriend's lips for a kiss. Just as Tracy started relaxing into it, Hayden pulled away, looking mildly apologetic.

"It really is getting late, Trace" She breathed, resting their foreheads together.

"I'll miss you" Tracy pouted.

"Well maybe if you got a job..." Hayden smirked, her eyes filled with mirth.

"No! Shoo! Goodbye!" She giggled when 4 pillows hit her head as she reached for the door handle.

"Fuck Fridays" Tracy said, sounding genuinely sad.

Haydens hand pulled away from the door after a moment.

"Yeah, fuck Fridays" She whispered, falling into Tracy's gleeful embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS/ CRITICISM/ KUDOS ARE ALWAYS ALWAYS APPRECIATED❤❤❤
> 
> TYSMMM FOR READIIINNGHG❤❤❤


End file.
